Twilight Eclipse Edward's POV
by Sailorscoutmerariel34
Summary: Edward's POV of the Twilight saga. Contains Edward, Bella, Jacob, Sam's pack, The Cullens, Renee, Phil, and Charlie.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight Eclipse... Edward's POV Part 1:

_**I do not own Twilight. I did use some of the dialogue in this story. All rights go to Stephenie Meyer, and Summit Entertainment. I just made this due to the fact that all of the movies are Bella's Point of View. So I hope you enjoy. I did add some ideas into this story like changing the vacation weekend to a week, and other scenes. Let me know what you think.**_

Bella and I were in the meadow, and Bella was reading to me, or studying. Either one. I felt a sense of senusality at this moment. She read, and I kissed her. As she read a poem that I was very familiar with. Fire and Ice by Robert Frost. Bella read it over and over to me, and she started reading it one more time.

"Some say the world will end in fire. Some say in ice. From what I've tasted of desire. I hold with those who favor fire..." I moved my arm down Bella's side, and to her hip that I gingerly placed my hand upon. I was also kissing her head. "But to perish twice. I think I know enough of hate to say that destruction..." I kissed her neck once, and then kissed under her ear. I felt her body quiver. "Is also great, and would suffice." She looked at me in the eyes with yearning. "You know I have an english final."

"Mmmmmm." I hummed as I kissed her neck again. Our lips met finally, and the kisses felt so sweet, so filled with passionate love. After two minutes of loving kisses I whispered something from my lips. "Marry me." The sun swept past my face and the shine made this moment even more glorious.

"No." She said smiling. I chuckled. I looked into her eyes pleadingly.

"Marry Me." I begged again. She smirked and looked at me repeating my face.

"Change me." I scoffed. I smiled looking at her.

"Alright. I will if you marry me. Is it called a comprimise." She nodded her head, and pushed me over.

"Let's just call it coercion. Marriage is just... it's a piece of paper." She said to me. I scoffed again.

"Well... Where I am from... It's the way one says I love you." I saw Bella think in her head.

"Well where I come from... at my age. It is the way that someone says "I just got knocked up." I thought about it as she got up. That really was the way people thought in this Era.

"So you're afraid of what other people will think." I asked.

"You know 2 out of three marraiges end in divorce."

"Well I think the Vampire/Human divorce rate is a little lower... So Marry Me?" I begged.

"I can't. I have to be back at four." She looked at me smiling her beautiful smile. I laughed, and she leaned over to kiss me two times more, and walked to her truck. I threw her onto my back, and ran her to my Volvo. "You know this running this is kinda second nature to me now to."

"I am the one doing all of the running Bella."

"So. I am watching for tree traffic." She mock punched me lightly, and I kept running. When we got into the car and I started it along with Bella's sigh. Her stomach was rumbling.

"I think we better pick up the pace." She rolled her eyes. "Ok." I pushed down onto the gas pedal to 150 MPH. Luckily no cops were in the area. We reached Charlie's work in ten minutes instead of a half hour. I flew over to Bella's door and helped her out of the car, and we walked up the stairs. Charlie came out of the Police Station. He rolled his eyes at the sight of me. He was still upset about last spring.

"Hey _kids_." He made sure to emphasize the word 'kids.'

"Hey dad. You ready for dinner?"

"Yeah." Charlie looked at me. "It's still just you and I, Right?" I smiled.

"No, Charlie. I was just dropping her off." I looked at Bella while reading Charlie's mind. "See you later." And with out even thinking about it I leaned down to kiss Bella, and Charlie's mind went estatic. _How dare he kiss Bella in front of me? ... He is a nice boy and all, but seriously... OK, you and Bella can stop that kiss now. _I pulled away from Bella, and walked down the stairs towards my car. "Oh! Bella." I called.

She turned around immediaty, and so did Charlie. "Yes?" She asked cheerfully.

"My parents wanted me to remind you about the airline ticket you had gotten for your birthday." Charlie suddenly turned tense.

"What air line ticket?" Bella looked at Charlie.

"A round trip ticket to go see mom in Flordia." I smiled at Charlie's thought on that one.

"Well. That was generous." Charlie exclaimed.

"Well. They expire soon so you might want to use them this Spring Break." I said. I wanted her to go. Alice had seen Victoria in the area for one, and two she had been talking about her mom in her sleep for a while, and it would be nice to hear my name again. Smile.

"But I can't just drop everything and go."

"It might be your last change to see her before you graduate." And to my surprise Charlie agreed with me.

"Well. It might not be a bad idea, get out of town for a week... get some distance." He rolled his eyes at the word.

"Ok, Yeah I wouldn't mind seeing mom. As long as you use the companion ticket."

"Great! There's two tickets! Hmmm That makes me really happy." After that Bella left with her father and I went home. Alice was downstairs immediately followed by others.

"So...?" Alice asked impatiently.

"She has agreed to go, and she is having me come with her." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Of course that human would do that!" Rosalie yelled.

"Rose!" Esme yelled. I growled at her and she fleed for the door. I calmed myself, and looked at Carlisle.

"I hope you two have fun with Bella's Mom. Just be sure to be very careful in Flordia." I nodded, and hugged everyone before I went to Bella's to help her pack then we would be back over for maybe ten minutes, and then head to the airport. I jumped out of the top window, and ran straight there. I jumped into her window, and watched her as she bent over to get a swimsuit bikini top our of her drawer. As she bent over I flew in and wrapped my arms around her waist, and she jumped.

"You scared now?" I whispered into her ear. Repeating a question I used to ask when her and I had first met.

"No." She said with a smile, and turned around to look at me in the face. I balanced her in my arms, and sat her on the computer desk. I leaned downwards and kissed her. Charlie walked in.

"Oops. Sorry kids." Charlie said with humor.

"No it's alright dad. What is it?" Bella asked.

"Well can't a father tell his daughter goodbye when she is visiting on the other side of the country?" Bella smiled and hugged her dad.

"Love ya dad."

"Love ya to Bells." Bella and I walked downstairs, and put all of her stuff in her truck. A suitcase of cloths, her bag of bathroom essentials, beauty care essentials, and a pair of sandals.

"Hey Edward. I have an idiotic idea."

"What?" I asked nervously.

"We should go get spray tans." She said laughing.

"Um... the venom in my skin would soak it, and then I would look like a cow. Tan blotches with all white skin." Bella laughed even louder.

"I get to help you pack." She said not even asking. I gave up.

"Ok." We reached the house in under ten minutes.

"HI BELLA!" Alice chimed.

"So Bella. Tell us what do your mother and step father look like?" Esme asked. Bella pulled a picture of them from her pocket, and showed it to Esme. "Wow. They look so cute." I smiled. Alice walked up to Bella.

"Here Bella." Alice handed her something in a package.

"What is this?" Alice rolled her eyes, and smiled.

"Just open it." Bella opened it and her eyes widened. "I saw you didn't have a swim suit that fit properly, so I got you one." Bella smirked.

"Thanks." Bella said embarrassed. I took Bella with me to my room, and she helped me pack. I showed Bella to my closet, and I let her pick the right kind of shirts, pants, and footwear to wear in an enviroment like Floridia. She choose six tank tops, one long sleeve shirt, two brown khaki shorts, two black shorts, and two pairs of sweat pants, and two pairs of sandal shoes.

"Thanks." I said chuckling. Bella walked up to me.

"Your welcome." She said with a smile. I picked her up and hugged her close. "Well I guess it's time to go."

"Yes... yes it is." I flung her onto my back, and she grabbed my case, and I flew out my window put my stuff in her truck, and got back in my room in ten seconds. We went downstairs. "Well. We are off." I said with Bella still on my back. Esme smiled at the appearence of Bella and I.

"Well... Have fun. Tell us all about Flordia when you get back." Esme cheered.

"Will do." Edward said. "You ready, love?"

"Yes. You will see what I mean by a lot of brown color." I chuckled, and tossed her onto my back.

"WAIT!" Alice said before we moved an inch.

"What?" Bella asked. Frightened.

"I need to get a picture of this. Bella you should bring that portfolio that you had me keep for safety."

"Alright, but hurry. we only have a half hour to get to Port Angeles." Bella said. Alice shot upstairs with a camera the picture taken, and printed in five minutes. She placed the photo in the portfolio, and put it in Bella's bag. "Thanks. Bye guys." Then in that instant we were gone, and thank god we got there just in time. We boarded the plane and sat in our seats. Bella wrapped her arms around me during the plane ride. We had to board three differet planes to get there. the last one Bella fell asleep and I leaned her head on my shoulder, and I gently placed the side of my face on to top of her head. One of the other passagers was in awe as she watched us. She looked maybe in her forties. "You two look so cute. How old are you guys?" She asked. I didn't see a problem with answering her.

"Her and I are eighteen ma'am." When we finally got there it was bright and sunny. Maybe eight o'clock. I kissed Bella on the forehead and she woke up.

"Bella we're here." We were gonna walk to Bella's mom's, so Bella had me put on the sweat shirt, and hat. Bella climbed onto my back, and managed to sneak into the forest without anyone seeing. When we got to the house Bella stayed on my back, and there was a sign on the door. It was written by Renee.

_WELCOME! Bella, and Edward, come on in. Don't even knock._

Bella grabbed the door knob while still on my back. Renee ran downstairs and her eyes widened at the sight. "Well hello you two." Renee said with a smile.

"Hi mom." Bella jumped right off of my back, and hugged her. I smiled seeing her so happy. Bella motioned for me to walk over, and I hugged Renee to.

"Nice to see you again Renee."

"Like wise. Umm... well since you two are eighteen. I figured you two could both share the extra room."

"That's nice of you mom." Bella tried to grab her and I's suitcases, but I swiped them out of her hands in an instant. Bella smiled and led the way. The bedroom was a good size. Bella kissed me once before we went back down to the living room. Bella heard the door open and then shut.

"Hey Renee is Bella here yet?" It sounded like a guy. Bella ran downstairs, and I followed. Afraid she would trip and fall, but to my surprise she didn't fall.

"HEY!" Phil yelled. I chuckled. Bella hugged him immediately. Phil looked up and saw me. "So, who is this?"

"I am Edward Cullen."

"So, you are Bella's boyfriend. You look friendly." He shook my hand, and I nodded my head looking back at Bella. Phil's mind was hilarious. _Wow. He definetely looks like he is a good baseball player. I could get used to him. _Smirk.

"So Bella Edward you two must be hungry."

"No thanks Renee. I ate on the plane I tried to get Bella to eat, but she said she would wait for here." Renee nodded her head and made breakfast for them all. I invited Bella to sit on my lap during their breakfast. Renee and Phil were both smiling at us. I tickled Bella's side once.

"Haha, No. Stop it." We laughed all together. "Hey Edward. I gotta use the restroom. Be back in a minute." Bella got up and headed for the other side of the house. While Bella was gone Renee took advantage of the moment.

"Hey Edward..." Renee whispered.

"Yes?"

"I have pictures of Bella as a baby as she grew up." I already knew what she was thinking since I could read her mind.

"Sure." I answered to quickly. Renee hoped up immediately. I was actually excited to see them. Renee came down at the same time that Bella came out of the bathroom.

"No mom." Bella said quickly.

"Oh come on Bella. Edward said he would like to see the pictures."

"Fine, but ..." She whispered into her mom's ears. Her mom took out like four pictures, and then continued to walk over to me.

"Renee where have these been. I haven't even seen these." Phil said.

"Oh, well I was waiting for a moment like this." Renee showed me all of the pictures she had of Bella, and then Bella went upstairs and grabbed the photo portfolio Alice packed in her suitcase for her.

"Did those pictures really embarrasse you?

"Yes. I have always been like that though." We went downstairs.

"What is that honey?" Renee asked.

"The portfolio that you sent me for my birthday. It is all full."

"Really. Tell me about each one." Bella opened to the first page. It had Bella's friends in it.

"So the asian one his name is Eric, the girl next to him is Angela, then Mike, and Jessica. Then this picture Alice took of us."

"You two look so happy. With you on his back. THIS IS SO CUTE!" Eventually we got threw all of the pictures, and Bella went to put the stuff away as I stayed down here listening to Renee, and Phil's conversation about Bella and I with them on the porch.

Renee: "They look so cute together."

Phil: "I know. It wouldn't surprise me if they get married."

Renee: "Me either."

Phil: "I think Edward looks like a trustworthy, great man."

Renee: "I have noticed a couple things though."

Phil: "What?"

Renee: "That no matter what one of them does. When he moves Bella moves, and When she moves he moves."

Phil: "Well you and I weren't so different."

Renee: "I know. I see so much of me in her, and I don't want her to end up having a baby right out of high school." That made me laugh. NO WORRIES.

Phil: "Renee. Bella isn't like that."

Renee: "I know. Anyway. He looks like to much of a nice boy to do something like that. Thanks for listening. Well I should make dinner." Renee was coming in as Bella came down in PJ's.

"Edward your PJ's are laid out." Bella told me, and I noticed that Renee, Phil, and Bella were all in night time wear.

"Bella can I talk to you for a moment."

"Sure."

"Guys dinner will be done in a half hour." I took Bella's hand and dragged her upstairs.

"Bella you need to tell me what you guys do here. I am so confused. Why are you all already in PJ's at 6:00?" I asked.

"It has always been a thing here. So here is the list. PJ's by 6:00. Dinner at 6:30. Swimming when it is cloudy, and rainy, so no one else is there." She said teasingly. I liked her attitude, and without even thinking I picked her up and set on her dresser, so I wouldn't have to lean over. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Someone cleared their throat. We opened our eyes and saw Renee and Phil at the door. Phil was laughing. "Sorry." I looked at Bella with a look that said 'I'm not.'

"No. No. It's alright. Don't worry about it. Dinner is finished. Edward are you hungry dear?"

"No thanks." I said.

"Alright." Bella went down with her mother, and she turned around. She grabbed my hand and pulled me down with her. Again she sat in my lap. I invited her to sit on my lap. Their dinner was Salsa Chicken with seasoned collard greens.

"Actually can I try a piece Bella?"

"Sure." She grabbed a piece and put it in my mouth.

"Wow! That is delicious!" I pretended. Bella knew I was kidding.

"Hmmm... Thanks. Would you like a plate?"

"No thanks." I said politely.

"Ok." Then it was time for bed. Bella got under the sheets as I was on top of the sheets. I wrapped my arms around her, and Bella slept soundly with her head against my chest. I had to pretend sleep twice while because Renee kept checking in. I read her mind to. _My, my they look so cute! _Then her mom shut the door and I would sit up and watch Bella. She was talking in her sleep again, and it hit morning in no time.

Four hours later it was eleven in the morning and it was raining. "Let's go swiming!" Bella yelled.

"WOO HOO!" Phil, and Renee shouted in excitement. I laughed, and right in front of Bella's mom I had Bella climb on to my back and I ran into the ocean right behind Renee's house. I heard Phil and Renee laugh. Bella and I came out of the water, and she kissed me. The warmth was so inviting, so... filled with love. I felt the vibrations in the water as Phil, and Renee came into the water. I lifted Bella up and spun her around. I think this was the most fun I have ever had in my entire existense. I could hear Renee and Phil laugh again. Renee got to us, and looked at Bella with a smile.

"Bella where did you get that swim suit?"

"Edward's sister got it for me."

"Oh, well it is lovely." I wanted to kiss her better than I was, but my vampire strength would kill her. I cringed at the thought. The week went by slowly, which was nice. Carlisle made it to wear Bella and I would be on a personal jet back home. We wouldn't have to watch our conversations, two we can kiss as much as we want. _I like that! _

"Bye mom. I love you, and thank you for the gift."

"You're welcome sweetie. You be safe, and call me when you get home!" She said demandingly.

"I will. Bye Phil." While Bella said goodbye to Phil I gave Renee a goodbye hug, and shook Phil's hand. "I guess it is time to go. I love you mom."

"Love you to. Come back often."

"Ok." Bella and I took a cab to the airport. As soon as we boarded our plane and we were up in the air Bella threw herself onto me, and kissed me over and over.

"I love you Bella. Did you like the visit?"

"I love you to, and yes! Can we just kiss atleast?"

"Yes." And after a while we were home. It felt great to see, and breathe the green trees, grass, and fog. Even Bella agreed. The whole time we were there Bella and I took pictures of Flordia, and Renee took pictures of us together as well as one with Bella, her mom, and Phil, and another with all of us together. These are photos everyone is going to love to see.

**Part 2 coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Twilight Eclipse... Edward POV Part 2:**

_**I do not own Twilight. I did use some of the dialogue from the movie, and book in this story. All rights go to Stephenie Meyer, Summit Entertainment. I just made this due to the fact that all of the movies are Bella's Point of View. So I hope you enjoy. I did add some ideas into this story like changing the vacation weekend to a week, and other scenes. Let me know what you think.**_

(Arrival)

Finally the plane landed and Bella again was asleep at arrival. I looked out the window and saw cab. I woke Bella up, and she kissed me. "Come on Bella, we are here."

"Ok." She got up immediately, and she grabbed her bag. I walked up to the cab, and paid him. Told him that our house was in walking distance. I had Bella climb onto my back, and I told Bella that I asked her mom if I could borrow, and then send her mom back Bella's childhood Ballet videos. "Edward. They are all embarrassing. You know I can't dance."

"What does that matter? Not all of them are childhood Ballet videos. Some of them are from each of your birthdays ages three til seventeen, and there are some from other things like you talking and taking the videos of places you've been."

"I don't know. Oh well. I like it that you are interested in watching videos of me." She said kissing my neck. That felt nice. We got back to my house in fifty minutes. It was two in the morning, and so I had Alice call Charlie to let him know that I would bring Bella home tomorrow. She said she was to tired, and she would spend the night in Alice's room. Alice called and said Charlie agreed. And said it wouldn't matter anyways now since she was eighteen now. I placed Bella on my white leather bed, and I walked downstairs with photos, and I was going to watch the videos in my room while Bella was sleeping. Everyone met me downstairs.

"So how was Jacksonville?" Esme asked.

"It was very nice. Apparently it was very hot, and then it rained. Also apparently when it is raining is when Bella, her mom, and Phil go swimming in the water." I explained everything that happened, and I showed them the photos. Then I found a photo in the photos I didn't know of. "What is this?" Alice swiped it out of my had. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

"It looks like the day that you all went swimming. Apparently the camera was waterproof." I nodded my head, and put the video into the player in my room. Each of videos made me smile. Even the videos of Bella everyone came in for. It made everyone smile when she was in Ballet, and her sixteenth birthday. "Where did you get these from?" Alice asked.

"From Bella's mom. She said I might like these."

"Well... Bella was very cute as a baby." Emmet said. I rolled my eyes.

"She has always been."

"Alright, sorry bro."

"It's alright. Wait! I forgot. I took a video of everyone before we went into the water at the beach." I put it in, and everyone laughed at Bella, Phil, and Renee when they all got pshyced about the rain. Everyone left me alone, and I finished the last video as Bella woke up.

"What... what are you doing?" She asked.

"I am finishing the last video."

"Which one?" She asked immidiately in my arms.

"The one of you and your mom in Maine at a water park."

"Oh. That one is embarrassing."

"Oh come on you look good. You're fifteen and in a royal blue swim suit. MY favorite color on you."

"Well, thanks."

"Your welcome, love." I picked Bella put into my arms, and took her to her car.

"Are we leaving already?"

"Alice called your dad, and you have to be home by noon, and it is eleven."

"Ok." Her car was so slow compared to mine. Then the next day we got to school. I felt bad.

"Do you regret going?"

"No, it was really great seeing my mom. It was just really hard saying goodbye." I thought for a minute.

"It doesn't have to be goodbye." She looked at me with a mot so surprised look.

"Is that why you asked me to go? You thought I was going to change my mind?" I really did.

"I am always hoping for that." I could hear someone's thoughts. Someone's very familiar thoughts. JACOB! "Hey if I asked you to stay in the car would you?" I asked. I opened the door slowly, and left the car. I saw Bella next to me before I even got out of my car. "Of course not." She put up her hoodie due to the rain. Then we saw Jacob.

"Hey." Bella said casually.

"Charlie said you left town!"

"To go visit my mom. Why?" I read his mind. Was he really doing this. Would he really think I would have her leave town just to change her.

"He's wondering if you're still human." Jacob irritated.

"Look. I am here to warn you! If your kind come on our land again..." Bella looked at me and then Jacob.

"Wait. What?"

"You didn't tell her?" He with subtle irritation.

"Leave it alone Jacob."

"Tell me what?"

"Emmet and Paul had a misunderstanding. It is nothing to worry about."

"Listen to you. Did you lie to get her out of town to?" I was getting mad.

"Just leave now!"

"She has a right to know... She is the one the red head wants!" Bella's face immediatly became fear.

"VICTORIA!" She looked at me. "Alice's vision!" I wanted to explain. I was now pissed off at Jacob.

"I was trying to protect you." I said to get her to understand.

"By lying me. We're gonna talk about this..." She looked at Jacob now. "You! Why haven't you called me back?"

"I didn't have anything to say."

"Well I have tons HOLD ON!" I grabbed her wrist quickly, but carefully.

"Bella. No." She looked at me sadly.

"Edward. You have to trust me." She said to me.

"I... I do trust you. It is him I don't trust." She looked at me, and in front of everyone at school she kissed me once, and walked over to Jacob's bike. She climbed on the back. Jacob was grinning like he had won.

"Quit with the grin Jacob. We are just going for a ride. I SAID STOP IT!" She took the helmet and smacked him in the head with it. I smiled at that, but I wanted her back. I didn't like spending one minute of any day away from her. Even when I was hunting. I finished school without Bella, and it didn't feel right, so I went back to sitting with the family today. After another six hours I began to worry about Bella. Without anyone looking I headed for the window upstairs.

"EDWARD! DON'T!" Alice came up with Carlisle.

"Edward son what are you thinking?"

"Bella hasn't called, I was thinking of sneaking on to the land. But now to think of it... that would probably put Bella in more danger." Carlisle nodded. Alice's face suddenly lit up. "What?"

"Bella is home." I ran out of the window towards Bella's house. I heard Alice giggle. I think Bella was home maybe six minutes, and then I knocked.

"Hi. I've missed you."

"Do you understand how worried I've been?"

"I was perfectly safe."

"I almost broke the treaty to make sure of..." A strange and uncomfortable scent came threw my nose. _I wonder?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Twilight Eclipse... Edward's POV Part 3:**

_**I do not own Twilight. I did use some of the dialogue from the movie, and book in this story. All rights go to Stephenie Meyer and Summit Entertainment. I just made this due to the fact that all of the movies are Bella's Point of View. So I hope you enjoy. I did add some ideas into this story like changing the vacation weekend to a week, and other scenes. Let me know what you think.**_

Bella looked at me. "I know, I am so sorry. I smell like a dog."

"No that's not it." As I went upstairs I heard Charlie's thoughts. _Why is he going into my daughters room? _I stood in Bella's room searching for the smell. It smelled like a nomad. OH NO! Why would a passerby just choose Bella's house, and touch her dreamcatcher, and some how leave Charlie alive?

"Edward what is it?"

"Someone been in here." I motioned for Bella to follow, and we went to my house. "Hey Carlisle."

"Hey Guys. What is going... Edward what is wrong?"

"I caught the scent a vampire that had been in Bella's room. But the thing I don't understand is the vampire was gone before Bella came home, but it smelled like he was just there before she came home."

"Hmmm. Alright family meeting." After Carlisle said that everyone came down, and Jasper, and Emmet volunteered to search around Bella's house. After half an hour Jasper and Emmet were back. Carlisle was talking to me. "Who was it? someone we know?"

"No a stranger. I didn't recognize his scent." Esme looked confused.

"A nomad passing threw?"

"A passerby wouldn't of left Bella's father alive." Rosalie said. I had to agreed with her on that one. Jasper and Emmet came into the room.

"The scent dissappeared five miles south of Bella's house." Jasper confirmed.

"Someone's orchestrating this." Carlisle said with a sure tone.

"Victoria?" Bella asked in her sweet voice.

"No I haven't seen her decide."

"It has to be the Volturi." I said.

"I don't think it's the Volturi either. I have been watching Aro's decisions to." Alice said.

"So we keep looking." Emmet said without strain.

"And we'll also take shifts guarding Bella at her house." I liked that plan because then I would have a reason to be around her all day.

"Another protection detail?" Rosalie said. This made me angry beyond all ends.

"Rose!" Carlisle rebuked quietly.

"No she's right." I shot a worried look to Bella. "You can't protect me, watch my dad, and search for the intruder."

"And for Victoria." Rosalie added. Bella nodded her head.

"And keep yourselves fed." I flew over to the couch and looked into her eyes.

"I am not leaving you here defense less." Bella was going to argue with me on this one.

"Well I am not going to let you starve, and I wouldn't be unprotected I have..." I was curious.

"What?"

"Jacob's pack could try and track the intruder to. I mean if it is going around to seattle then it is going to pass threw their territory." I actually agreed with her on this one.

"Could be worth a try." Carlisle said. The next day Bella phoned Jacob and asked him to come over for tracking purposes. He pulled up and ignored me.

"What is going on?"

"Well there was an intruder in my room, and we thought you could help us track him."

"Alright, but only for you." I saw Bella scowl at him, and she showed him where I smelled the scent. He came right back out, and looked at me now. "Who ever it was left his stink behind. It won't be hard to miss when we cross it. We'll handle it from here." I got kind of irritated.

"We don't need you to handle anything or anyone."

"I could care less what you need." I wanted to stop the fight right now.

"Ok were done here." Jacob said something horrible.

"No, you're done here." Like I would ever leave Bella with a mutt like him.

"STOP IT!" Bella yelled. We both stopped immediately, and looked at Bella. "I am tired of this! From now on I am Switzerland, ok!" She didn't really make sense with the last part. I wanted to laugh, but I feared that would only cause another problem. I got in the car with Bella and we went to our meadow.

I didn't like leaving Bella under the watch of the wolves, but I perferred them instead of the intruder getting to her. I was so thirsty. On the hunt I really couldn't think of anything, but Bella's safety. I wanted her to be with me even if this might frighten her, but Carlisle assured me that Bella would be ok since Jacob was Bella's friend. _Of course, Carlisle would think that. He couldn't read his mind of disturbing thoughts. _Grrrr... "You wouldn't like him if you could hear his thoughts when he is around Bella." I mumbled. Carlisle became curious, but I told him it would be better if he didn't know. I got home the next day and immediately ran to Bella's. *Knock. Knock* Bella's beautiful face answered the door, and I picked her up hugging her, and I spun her around in a circle. I heard Jacob's thoughts in the forest about this moment. _Bloosucker, of course he would play with her mind. _I smiled. "I missed you so much, love."

"I missed you to." She put her hands on each side of my head and leaned her head downwards and kissed me three times. I heard Jacob's thoughts again. _Well there's my answer to the questions I asked Bella. _I began to get curious at what the conversation was. "Do you wanna come inside?" She asked.

"I would love to." I flung her in to my arms, and I kissed her again not even realizing Charlie was right there until I heard him make a sound that sounded like _Get away from my daughter. _I knew he didn't like me because of what happened last Spring. I knew he wouldn't for give me easily. I followed Bella into her room, and laid on her bed with her. "If I may ask what questions did Jacob ask you when he was here?" She giggled, and blushed. "Bella." I begged. She gave in immediately.

"Well I was washing the dishes and I accidentely stabbed Jake in his hand with a knife." She giggled. I chuckled to. "But then he walked up to me and started helping me with the dishes then he asked me "May I ask you something?" I said sure, and he asked me "Have you and Edward kissed before?" Bella giggled again. I looked down at her and moved her hair out of her face.

"And you said?" I prompted. She smiled.

"And I told him yes, and then he asked what it is like. Like if you have ever bitten my lip or anything, and basically, what is it like kissing a vampire." I was totally shocked that Jacob would ask her this stuff.

"And you said." I said prompting her to finish again.

"I told him that you haven't bit me once when we kissed, and I told him that it is like nothing in the world. It is so extrodinary, and amazing. I told him it was to difficult to explain, but I could tell you he got kind of irritated when I told him 'Edward is the best kisser." I laughed, and placed my hands on each side of her face. I leaned down and kissed her over and over. I heard Charlie coming up to check on us, and I had Bella pretend to sleep. We laid there silently for five minutes pretending to sleep as Charlie watched. Finally he left. After he was out of the door. And left the house I opened my eyes. Bella's eyes were still shut, and I smiled.

"You're getting better at pretending." She didn't open her eyes. I heard her talking, and there was my answer. She had fallen asleep in my arms. I liked this. The feeling that Bella felt safe in my arms. And sometimes I swear she still smiles in her sleep. I hope her dreams are about me. Smile. I kissed her cheek, and she smiled, and clutched me closed. She woke up again, and pulled herself up to my face, and kissed me. "Are you ready to come over to my house, Alice wants you to help her with the party plans."

"UH! You know I don't like parties." She begged.

"Come on Bella. You and I can just kiss in my room afterwards." I suggested. She smiled.

"Well... now that you put it that way. Ok!" She exclaimed happily. I chuckled and got her on my back again, and I carried her to my house. Bella made a bad joke, so we were laughing as we entered the house, and of course Alice took advantage and snapped a picture of Bella and I laughing with her on my back. She showed it to us, and it looked good. Then Alice pulled Bella away from me and Bella tried to grab my outstretched hand, but Alice pulled her hand away. "Alice!" She whinned.

"What?" Alice asked.

"Hold on just one second." Bella ran back downstairs, and jumped into my arms. I just then realized that everyone was watching Bella and I. I caught her then spun her around in a complete circle and then kissed her. I could hear Esme's thoughts. _OH! So adorable! _I smirked. I placed Bella down carefully, and Alice took her again. I think they went to Alice's room to discuss the party. I walked into the room that was habited by Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, and Jasper. They were smiling at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Well... The fact that Bella got out of Alice's grasp. _ALICE'S _and ran down and immediately kissed you. It warms my heart to see you happy again." Esme said.

"Thank you Esme." I looked over Rosalie's direction and saw irritation.

"What is it now Rosalie?" Emmet asked.

"Why does she always have to come over here. I mean you could just stay with her."

"ROSE!" Esme rubuked.

"Why would you ask me that? Or even suggest it? Do you want me to get rid of Bella? Because if that is what you're asking then I can just leave with her right now, and never return!" I snapped. Rosalie looked sorry afterwards.

"Don't leave Edward." Carlisle begged.

"Ok." I said. Calmed down now. "Sorry."

"It's alright." Bella and Alice came back downstairs after an hour, and Bella hopped right onto my back. I was laughing.

"Bella. I have to take you to Jacob now. I must hunt." I walked with her down to the garage. "Hey Bella."

"Yes?"

"Well I noticed something. I noticed that you love riding your motorcycle, and I would love to let you keep doing what you love so, here." I removed a cloth, and it was a older style, more Bella bike.

"OH EDWARD!" She exclaimed.

"And here." I handed Bella a big box with a helmet, and a jacket that said, "Cullen". Bella smiled. She put on the leather jacket and helmet.

She started laughing. "Edward. I look ridiculous. You made me wear protection under this. Come on please. Can I take off the protective vest atleast?"

"No. I actually... I think you look sexy." I said with no strain. She laughed.

"Ok. Really what looks sexy to you?" She teased.

"Everything." I admitted.

"Alright. You ride with me." She said. I nodded my head. I climbed on the back, and Bella pounced on the gas, and we were off. "Let me show you how humans drive reclessly."

"Bella don't please. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I thought you said you trusted me." She asked.

"I do."

"Then watch." Bella did a full blown wheely, and then there was a huge mound on dirt, and rocks on the road. Bella drove up onto it, and the bike flew in mid-air. I looked at the MPH. We were going 80 miles per hour. Fast for Bella. Wow! Bella was right she could rock out a motorcycle.

"This is actually fun Bella."

"Thanks. Enjoy it until we get there." It took us twenty minutes to get to the line. I jumped off, and Bella's bike spun into the other side. She stopped it, and she got off without a scratch. She removed her helmet, and she really was sexy. The way she was walking, and the way her hair swayed in the air. Bella crossed back over the line, and I hugged her, and kissed her a multiple of times, so Jacob wouldn't get any ideas. After I hugged Bella she walked over to Jacob, and hugged him. I started running in my direction that I was going, and they left.

**(Four hours later)**

I was getting frustrated. I was at home with my family, but I needed Bella. I couldn't survive a moment without her. I picked up my phone, and called Bella's cell.

"Hello." Bella answered with a tired voice.

"Hi, Bella. When are you coming home?"

"We are heading to my house now."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I wanted to wait til Jacob was gone, so there wouldn't be a fight between you two."

"Ok. I will be over in a minute."

"No. I am going to get in my car and drive to your place. I should be there in a few."

"Ok. I can't wait to see you."

"I love you."

"I love you to."

I was estatic. Esme, and Carlisle saw I was happy. "Is Bella on her way?"

"Yes."

"Wow. Out of all of the years I have known Edward I never thought of him to be so enthusiastic." Emmet laughed. I rolled my eyes, and flew out of the door waiting for her on the porch steps. I heard Bella's Old Chevy Truck. I was excited to see her. She shut off her car in front of my house, but she was taking to long. I Heard Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper walk up to the window. I heard Emmet whispering.

"What do you think he is going to do? Oh look he is getting up." I smirked, and flashed over to Bella's truck. She screamed out of shock. I laughed, and I flung her into my arms. She exclaimed in excitement. "Oh look at the love birds." I smirked again.

"Hello love, welcome home." I said warmly. I heard Carlisle, Esme, and Alice chuckle. I leaned down and kissed her as I wrapped my arms around her waist. I heard Emmet inside.

"Ha! Ha! I knew it."

"Emmet. It is not nice to comment on peoples love life. I think they look adorable together."

"Esme... When haven't you thought that they look adorable?" He joked. I opened my eyes before Bella, and hugged her closely.

"You lied my love. You said five minutes. I was about to go over and see if you fell on the ice or something." Bella giggled the giggle that sent chills down my spine.

"Edward. I took a shower. So I wouldn't smell like a wolf when I came over..." When we first met she accused me of dazzleing her, but when she looked under her eyes in a enchanting way... She would dazzle me. "Am I forgiven?" She asked with an innocent smile. I smiled back. I leaned down to kiss her. I kissed her for six seconds.

"What do you think?"

"I think that meant... I am going to have to repay you by kissing you a LOT more." She teased. I then had her hop onto my back, and we went inside to be with my, and hopefully... just hopefully Bella's soon to be loving family. I wonder?


	4. Chapter 4

**Twilight Eclipse...Edward's POV Part 4:**

_**I do not own Twilight. I did use some of the dialogue from the movie, and book in this story. All rights go to Stephenie Meyer, Summit Entertainment. I just made this due to the fact that all of the movies are Bella's Point of View. So I hope you enjoy. I did add some ideas into this story like changing the vacation weekend to a week, and other scenes. Let me know what you think.**_

Bella stayed the night again. We laid on my small white leather futon, and she velcroed herself to me. I shoved a blanket between us, and then I removed my shirt. I liked laying like this. With Bella next to me, and Maybe, just maybe we could be like this everynight, which we already did, but as a married couple. I wanted her to agree to be my wife. I loved her enough. She sould know that. That I would never leave her again, which was a terrible mistake. I had to take her to Jacob again. I had to hunt so badly. It hurt. I didn't like giving her to him. It was like waving candy in front of a sugar addicted kid. Although for almost everyone Bella was the candy. I didn't like it when I read that in peoples minds. I had Bella get dressed, and I drove her to the line. Jacob met us there without a shirt. That pissed me off.

"Doesn't he own a shirt!" I hissed. I looked at Bella. "I am not going to be gone long." Bella looked at sad.

"Don't rush Edward." She smiled at me. "You need to hunt." I had my lips to hers in a flash. Jacob was watching, and he was getting annoyed. I moved my lips from hers, and then she smiled at me again. "Well.. Maybe rush a little bit." She said teasingly. I smiled. I let her walk over the line. _Don't let her go. _My mind was screaming. I was ignoring it. But I was worried why today I felt so weird. Shrug. I got in my car and zoomed away. I was at home for almost two hours after feeding. Still no call from Bella. Then Alice's eyes widened of disgust.

"What is it Alice?" I asked. "Is it Bella?"

"Or more JACOB! He has forced her against her will into a kiss. She just punched him in the jaw. She looks extremely angry. She wants you to get her." I was pissed now. I flew into my Volvo, and drove as fast as I could. I pulled up in front of Bella's house and saw them. She really did look angry. I got out of the car hugged her, and then shoved Jacob.

"HOW DARE YOU FORCE MY BELLA, _MY BELLA! _AGAINST HER WILL!"

"She doesn't know what she wants!" Jacob yelled at me.

"WELL LET ME GIVE YOU A CLUE YOU MONGREL! WAIT FOR HER TO SAY THE WORDS! AND IF YOU EVER TOUCH HER LIKE THAT AGAIN I WILL SMASH YOUR SKULL IN!"

"IF YOU CHANGE BELLA I WILL SMASH YOUR HEAD IN!" Bella got mad then. She stood inbetween us. She shoved Jacob backwards.

"I DECIDED MY FUTURE JACOB! IT IS NOT UP TO YOU TO DECIDE IF I HAVE HIM CHANGE ME SO I CAN BE WITH HIM FOREVER! NOT YOUR CHOICE AT ALL! GET OUT OF HER!" She yelled at him. He looked sad.

"Bella..." He whined.

"FORGET IT! JUST GO! CAUSE I AM TIRED OF HEARING HOW YOU ALWAYS THINK EDWARD WILL DESTROY ME! _I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!" _She growled.

"FINE AND THE DAY THAT YOU ARE... never mind. I will leave. Just don't expect me to come back!"

"I WON'T!" She hissed. Jacob was still standing there when Charlie came out.

"HEY HEY! Easy everyone. What the hell is going on out here?" I looked at Jacob so he could explain.

"I kissed Bella." He said angrily. "That's all I have to say. GOOD BYE BELLA!" He growled and he walked to his car and drove away.

"Hey Charlie. I am going to stay at Edwards I need to talk to him about some stuff."

"Alright, but if you are staying at least come in and eat some dinner."

"Alright."

Bella came over and was crying. Carlisle splinted her sprained hand, and she tangled herself on me as she fell asleep. The next morning she looked so peaceful. But then as the morning went on I heard Bella talking in her sleep. It was faintly quiet, but it sounded like her dream was full of terror. I was going to wake her, but I wanted to find out what it was first. I put my shirt back on just incase everyone else heard it to. I sat up, and carefully I still had her in my arms.

"No! Please!" She cried. "Let him be!" And I knew everyone heard that because they all flew to my room.

"Is Bella alright?"

"I don't know Carlisle."

"PLEASE!" Tears were running from her eyes as she dreamed. "NOT EDWARD! PLEASE TAKE ME INSTEAD!" Then I realized what it was. She was dreaming about us in Volterra. I carefully shook her awake.

"Bella!" I said worried. She cried uncontrollably into my chest.

"Oh! Edward." She cried.

"Bella it's alright. It was just a dream. It's ok." I said rocking her back and forth. She cried for another moment and then wiped her eyes dry with my blanket. "Bella are you alright?"

"Yeah. I am now." She mused.

"That's good. I hate seeing you cry."

"I know. I am sorry." I placed my hand on Bella's cheek.

"No. You don't need to be sorry. " I leaned my head downwards, and kissed her once, and carried her downstairs. I sat her down in a chair in the dining room. I grabbed Bella some food, and I had her sit on my lap. I used my hand to align her sight with mine. "Are you ready for Graduation today?" I asked sadly.

"Edward. I have come to grips that if I asked you to change me now that it would hurt Charlie, my mother, Phil, my grandma on my mom's side, so I decided that I should wait a bit longer." I was excited on the inside.

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

"Really." She said with a smile. I kissed her, and Esme just happened to walk into the room in that moment.

"Oh! I seriously don't think I will ever get over that." Bella smiled, and then finished her food. She ran upstairs, and got dressed in a pair of dark skinny jeans, a gray, and green stripped shirt., and did her makeup. A little brown eye shadow, a quick glaze of Lip Gloss, and some brown eye liner. Then Alice refused to let Bella get out of her curling her hair. I sat next to Bella as she sat looking irritated.

"There. Perfect." Alice mused. I smiled, and picked Bella up into my arms. I kissed her, and Alice tapped my shoulder. "Edward. Don't ruin what I did." She complained.

"Alice she will be fine." I murmured. Then I carefully threw Bella onto my back, and we ran to her Chevy. I told her I would drive, but she refused. She punched the car to life by stomping on the pedal, and then we were off. We got there in a little under a half hour. Which was to slow for me. We pulled into her driveway, and I didn't realize that Bella's dad was home. I flung her into my arms, and kissed her over and over. I was walking and kissing at the same time. When we entered Charlie sounded irritated. I lifted my head, and he surely looked irritated to. I ran upstairs with Bella and we grabbed our gold graduation cap, and gown. Bella and I did not agree on the mustard yellow color. I helped Bella, and I leaned down to kiss her. I lifted her up onto her dresser, and then I pushed her away. "Lets go." I threw her over my shoudler and I carried her down. She protested while laughing and I just kept walking down the stairs.

"What are you kids doing to make such a racket?" Charlie growled. He came around the corner to see that. "So..." We stopped and I put Bella down. Charlie looked at Bella. "So do you want to go to dinner after the ceremony?" He asked Bella.

"Sure dad. Why not? Edward do you wanna come?" I smiled.

"Sure. I will come." I agreed. Charlie rolled his eyes. Charlie told me to sit in the back, and for Bella to sit up front with him. Bella scowled at him.

"No, Dad. Either you let him sit up here with me, or I will sit back there."

"Alright fine. Edward come on up." I sat in the seat first, and then had Bella sit on my lap. Charlie didn't like it. "Let's go." He mumbled. We got there in about fifteen minutes. Charlie hugged Bella. "See you afterwards."

"Ok dad." At first Bella and I were separated, and we were all seated. Our Principal was announcing the names of the ones who earned their diplomas. First he gave his speech.

"Good Evening Honored Guests , Ladies and Gentlemen. A graduation ceremony is always such a special occasion - the celebration of success; Over the thirty years that I have been a princial at this school I have never had a more respectful, determined class. We wish you everything that you so richly deserve. It has been an honor and a privilege watching your progress and success!" Mr. Greene smiled. "Now.. let me call the students out by name. Ok. We will start off with the A's." Everyone with A's, and B's as their last name were called up. There was only six people whose last name started with a C. "Tyler Crowley." Everyone Cheered. "Alice Cullen." Esme, Carlisle, and Bella clapped. I smiled when Bella clapped. Then... "Edward Cullen." Bella was the first one to stand up. Then someone shouted in the crowd.

"There go the love birds again!" Everyone laughed and Bella got a little embarrassed. Charlie just rolled his eyes. Then we got threw everyone then we got to the S's.

"Miss. Jessica Stanely." Her parents clapped. I was jurasstically awaiting the moment Principal Greene would call Bella's name. Then he got to the next diploma.

"Miss. Isabella Swan." Charlie, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Emmet, Rosalie (Irritatingly), Jasper, and I all stood up. We clapped, and Emmet whistled. I growled at him. After the Diplomas were handed out the Principal was on stage. "Now our Valedictorean Jessica Stanely will give her speech." Everyone clapped.

"Hi. I know that when we say our speechs we are supposed to go straight into it, but before I say my speech there are a number of people I need to thank from this year. Thank you Mike, Angela, Eric, and Bella for being my most trusted friends over the past two years. Thank you mom and Dad for the support. Now that I have thanked everyone I needed to thank I will head on into my speech,

"When we were five, they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up. Our things were answers like astronaut, president, or in my case, princess… When we were ten, they asked us again. We answered - rock star, cowboy, or in my case, gold medalist… But now that we've grown up, they want a more serious answer. Well, how about this… Who the hell knows? This isn't a time to make hard and fast decisions. This is the time to make mistakes. Take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere chill. Fall in love - a lot. Major in philosophy because there's no way to make a career out of that. Change your mind. Then change it again because nothing is permanent. So make as many mistakes as you can. That way, someday, when they ask again what we want to be… We won't have to guess. We'll know."

After Jessica finished Bella was called up. "Miss. Swan would you please come up?" Bella got out of her seat and walked up onto the stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen. Miss. Swan is also a very high graded student. We placed second place to Jessica Stanely on the list, so we asked Bella to write a speech also. Thank you." I liked the way Bella looked.

"I wanted to thank some people before I started this speech. I want to thank my father Charlie. You have been there for me ever since I was a child." _Wish I could've been your boyfriend forever. _"I want to thank my darling boyfriend Edward who encouraged me every step of the way that Life is difficult, but if you try it is so much easier. I would also like to thank my friends Alice, Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie, Jessica, Angela, Eric, Mike, and Tyler. When Mr. Greene asked me to be a second person to write a speech for today. To tell you the truth I was a bit nervous. Actually nervous like never before. But When we first came to this school we were nervous, and excited. All of us had been pulled out of our comfort zones, and pushed into a completely new environment. With new rules, new teachers, and new peers. Some of us realized right away that things would be different and tried to adapt to these new surroundings. In time, we progessed as individuals to form a community. Graduating Class of '10. We made it! Thank you so much teachers and parents for making these past years a success for us all." I whistled and we all threw our caps into the air. When Bella came down I grabbed her into my arms and kissed her. I heard everyones thoughts again.

_OMG! You go girl. I knew you would get him, but not ever me? (Jessica)_

_They look so cute. (Mostly everyone)_

_Hmm... I guess her and Cullen do belong together. (Mike, and Eric)_

"Bella that speech was great. I actually liked this graduation ceremony. I thought besides being here with you that it was going to be boring, but as soon as you got called up there. I can't explain how I feel right now." Bella smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck. I gentle placed my forehead on hers. My god I wish I could read her mind. I wished I could truly know how she felt about this moment here... with me. Smile.

"I love you Edward." I smiled again.

"And I love you, my love." She smiled, and I kissed her and over again. Then I stopped when I heard My familys thoughts, and Bellas dad's thoughts coming closer. Esme was first. Like usual.

"Congratulations Bella!" Esme hugged her. Then Charlie came around.

"Hey Bells. Congrats kid. You placed second in the SAT's. That is truly impressive. You guys ready for dinner?" Carlisle spoke up.

"Actually Charlie. We would like to take Edward tonight. If that's alright?"

"Sure go ahead." Charlie said. He sounded to excited to get rid of me. But before I left I grabbed Bella's arm, and guided her to my car. Charlie was following. He thought I was going to make my escape with Bella. Intriging idea, but no. Laugh. We got to my car and Bella looked confused. I leaned into my car and grabbed a necklace I had Alice make for her.

"Bella close your eyes."

"What? Why?"

"Just close your eyes." I said with a calm voice. She shut them, and I gently grabbed her hand. I put the long blue box in Bella's hand. Charlie had caught up to us now. "Open them." I said serenely.

"What is it?" She asked. I chuckled.

"Well open it." I motioned. She carefully untied the knot of the ribbon on the box. I smiled and lifted the lid. It was our Cullen Crest welded onto a black ribbon. The outer edges were made of crystal, so it shined like my skin did in the side. I picked it up and waved it carefully around in the little patch of light on the ground. It shined so brightly. "Here." I had her turn around, and I carefully and sensually (to tease her) moved her hair to the side. I put the necklace on her, and spun her around. I kissed her intensely, and pushed away. "I love you. See you tonight. Are coming to my place again tonight?"

"Yes. Charlie is working all night tonight after dinner. So we will have all the free time in the world. Especially since I will be going to that party. Even though I despise parties."

"Oh Bella. Alice is just trying to make it memorable for you before we... I change you. So you can do it. Come dressed up love. Because I have a surprise for you when you get there tonight."

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you to Bella." I watched Bella leave with her dad, and I got a pit in my stomach. One I didn't like. I stomped over to Carlisle. "Why did you do that?" I asked kind of upset.

"Edward. Have you forgotten?"

"Forgotten what?"

"You are going to help set up the party." Alice chimed.

"By the way Edward, does Bella still want to be changed?" Carlisle asked.

"No. Not yet anyway. She said she would wait a little longer for her families sake."

"Ok." Carlisle sounded happy that he didn't have to change her yet.

"So Alice what do I need to do?"

"_You _have to hang the the paper lanterns, and you have to lure Bella into my room. I have an outfit picked out." I got a little irritated.

"Alice. Bella already has an outfit ready." She pouted.

"But Edward." She whined.

"Let me see it." Alice showed me the outfit upstairs, and it was pretty. It was beige with a black ribbon around the waist, and black high heels. Smile. "I will have her wear it the next party. I promise."

"Alright." She said with an excited tone. We walked back downstairs and I called a family meeting in Carlisle's office.

"Yes Edward? What is it?" Carlisle asked.

"Um I know this might be weird to talk to you all about this now but..." I hesitated. Alice caught my drift threw seeing my future.

"Oh! Edward. Really?" She asked. I nodded.

"What?" Esme asked confused.

"Edward wants to ask Bella to marry him." Everyone shot looks at me. Carlisle smiled.

"Well what is it that you wanted to talk to us about on that subject?" Esme asked.

"I was wondering if Carlisle would think that it would be dangerous or what?" Carlisle shook his head.

"No. Edward. Bella makes you happy. And even from the first moment you met her you couldn't harm her, so I think you will be just fine." He said with a smile. I nodded and then there was a knock at the door. I walked down the steps, and it was Bella. She was wearing a short royal blue draped style dress. She had given her hair beach waves, and she had make-up on. She was wearing light brown eye-shadow, red lipgloss, and brown eyeliner. She was a definetly to oogle at. She was so gorgeous.

"Hello Bella, how are you love?" She smiled.

"I am wonderful. Just so you know this was pain trying to even think about being dressed like this, so..."

"You. look. beautiful." I told her. She stood on her tip toes, and wrapped her arms around my neck. I kissed her, and I noticed something off. She was taller. I looked down and she was wearing two inch high heels. "Wow!" I exclaimed. The way she looked couldn't be explained.

"Well. Thank you." She said. She kissed me, and she was so excited. Odd. We held hands walking into the main room. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Well Bella. Don't you look pretty." Emmet said. Rosalie elbowed him.

"Well I figured I should probably dress nice, or else Alice would end up making me look like an extreme goddess." She chuckled. She winked at Alice. Alice winked back.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Well Alice came to my house before you came home, and had instructions laid out on my bed. Ha Ha." She laughed. Then the first guests knocked on the door. I looked down from the window. It was Angela and Ben I heard Angela's thoughts.

_Wow! I can't believe Bella spends the night here almost every night. Their house is huge!_

Then Bella looked at me smiling. "Well LETS GET THE PARTY STARTED!" She quoted the singer Pink. Smirk. That gave me a new group of artists that Bella loved. Smirk again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Twilight Eclipse...Edward's POV part 5:**

_**I do not own Twilight. I did use some of the dialogue from the movie, and book in this story. All rights go to Stephenie Meyer and Summit Entertainment. I just made this due to the fact that all of the movies are Bella's Point of View. So I hope you enjoy. I did add some ideas into this story like changing the vacation weekend to a week, and other parts. Let me know what you think.**_

"Hey guys." Bella said almost every eight minutes. And everyone would comment on Bella's new look. Then Mike came in the door. His thoughts were running free.

_"Oh My God! She looks so sexy!" _I growled at Mike's thoughts. I wanted to kick him out now. She was more than pretty. I walked over to Bella, and wrapped my arms around her waist as Mike was walking up to her. I placed my head on my shoulder, and I kissed her cheek. _Cullen just has to ruin my chances. _I smirked. I saw Jessica and Angela run up to her, and they had a conversation. As they talked I went upstairs to chat with Carlisle. I smelled Jacob's scent, and I became tense.

"What are you doing here?!" Bella asked irritated.

"You invited me remember." He was reminding her.

"WAS MY RIGHT HOOK TO SUBTLE FOR YOU! That was me uninviting you."

"Look Bella... I am so sorry. I am supposed to be your friend, and I betrayed your trust. I am sorry for the kiss and your hand. I really am. I brought you something." I couldn't believe he was apoligizing. That was not what Jacob usually did. "Happy Graduation. I made it myself." I heard this upstairs, and then Alice went downstairs to go get Bella. "Wow Bella! As a friend. You look great!"

"Double Thanks." She said. I chuckled. Then I could Bella's stress downstairs. "Hold on. Alice what is it?"

"The decision has been made." I heard Jake getting interested in the conversation.

"What is going on?" He asked.

"Your not going to Seattle." Bella accused.

"No." Alice said with a sad voice. "Their coming here." Alice said with a scared voice. I became scared to and I ran at human speed down to Bella, and I pulled her arm to flow us to the family meeting room. Carlisle looked extremely worried.

"Who's orcastrating this?" He asked.

"I didn't see anyone I recognized... maybe one." I knew who she was talking about.

"I know his face. He is local Riley Beirs. He didn't start this." Jacob looked shocked. I heard his thoughts to. _So Riley is a vampire to. GEEZ! When will it stop? _I didn't like is pessimisstic attitude. I could feel Bella lightly squeezing my hand. This wasn't tight to me, but it was to her. I looked at her, and she looked a tad bit scared. I didn't ask because Bella had always been the one that would tell you she was fine when you asked if she was ok. I was trying to comfort her. Sigh.

"Did you see anything in your vision that might help?" Carlisle asked.

"They were pasting around Bella's scent. Her red Blouse." I was terrified now. What did this group want with Bella and Why Bella?

"WHAT! They are after Bella? What the hell does this mean?" He asked Carlisle.

"It means an ugly fight with lived lost." I saw Jacob get a quick glance from the three that were with him.

"Alright. We're in." Then Bella tensed up.

"NO! You are my friends." She emphazised the word friends. "You'd get yourselves killed." Jacob smirked.

"I wasn't asking for permission." He said. Carlisle was thinking.

"Jacob. Do you think Sam would agree to an understanding?" Jacob smirked.

"As long as we get to kill some vampires."

"We need to coordinate."

"Carlisle. Please their going to get hurt." Bella whined.

"We will all need some training. That requires the knowledge that Jasper has. You are welcome to join us." Carlisle invited.

"Alright. Name the time and place." Jacob said. Being kind of arrogant. Bella looked sad.

"Jake. You have no idea what you are getting yourself into." Bella cautioned.

"Bella." He hesitated. "This is what we do. You should be happy. Look at us." He crooned. "Working together. You are the one who wanted us to get alone. Remember?" I agreed. Bella smiled, and curled up into a ball in my arms. I loved sitting with her like this. Even Jacob smiled a little bit. Her and I walked back down to the party with Alice, and Jasper behind us. Everyone was here now, and I could read their thoughts.

_Wow! Bella really looks great. Did she do that herself? Wow she should of dressed like that more often. (Lauren) _I know I couldn't believe it either.

_OH MY GOD! They all look like gods. _Most everyone else. I walked with Bella over to the dance floor.

"Edward." Bella whined.

"What love?"

"Are you seriously going to make me dance?" She asked laughing.

"Yes ma'am." She giggled. I turned it into a mixed version of the waltz, and hip-hop. It actually went pretty well until Bella fell down. I laughed as I helped her up, and then Bella went over to the food area. I followed, and she grabbed a sparkling water, and an apple. Her and I smiled at the memory of our second civilized conversation when we first met. "So an apple my lady." I said gracefully. She giggled again, and wrapped her arms around my neck. She got on her tip toes in the shoes and kissed me.

"WOOO!" Emmet howled. Again bringing back another memory from prom. We laughed to include everyone. Then everyone left, and Bella fell asleep on the couch. I chuckled and picked her up carefully in my arms, and carried her to my bed in my room. She looked so peaceful. I sat there next to her as she slept. I was looking in my old memories of things in my past. Then I remembered the Titanic. Such a sad sorry. So many dead. So many who had no choice but to die. There was no escape. I know I was only 11, but that day was as unforgetable as 9/11. I couldn't believe I was thinking of this. With Bella sleeping next to me. I shook her awake. She opened her eyes slowly, and smiled.

"Wh..." She looked around at where she was. "What happened?" She asked. Her voice was still heavy with sleep.

"You fell asleep on one of the sofas downstairs." I said.

"Oh." She said smiling. Her makeup was not even smeared from all of the movement when she was sleeping. She sat up and lifted her body up to kiss me. I used my hand and pushed her down. She looked at me confused. I hovered over her and kissed her from there. Sigh. "Oh. Ok. So do I still need to repay you?" She asked. I laughed, and I pulled her into my arms.

"No. I think that debt will be repaid some day, but not with kisses." She looked confused. "You will find out when I give you the sign." She nodded her head, and laid back down and fell asleep in my arms again. Carlisle, Alice, Esme, and Emmet came upstairs.

"Is she asleep?" Carlisle whispered quietly. I nodded. "Well. Is there a possible way to get out of her hold?" I lightly struggled. I realized that wouldn't be possible.

"No. What is it?" I whispered.

"Well it is about the attackers. They will be here in about four to five days, and Riley is part of it, but didn't start it." I nodded. Esme walked over and so did Alice.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Well we wanted to see what you meant about the talking in her sleep thing. Like literally." Alice cheered. She almost woke Bella. Every walked in and stood or was standing. We sat, or stood there for about another two hours, and then Bella began blathering away.

"Edward? Edward where are you?" She called. I was confused. So was Alice. Alice closed her eyes and concentrated very hard. Her eyes widened.

"She is dreaming about when we left, and she was searching for you in the woods. When she was calling your name." I cringed at the memory. I think Bella felt that, and she woke up. "Oh. Edward. I am sorry. Was I rambling again?" She asked. I was wondering why she was sorry.

"Don't worry love. It is alright. I think everyone enjoyed watching you sleep." She looked at me confused look around the room.

"Oh. Hi." She said her voice still filled with sleep.

"Hi Bella!" Alice cheered her name. Bella winced.

"Edward what time is it?" She asked me.

"Roughly eight in the morning." I told her. She sat up, and I sat up along with her. Her hair wasn't a mess like usual.

"It is almost time to go to the training field isn't it?" She asked.

"Yes, love. Are you sure you want to go?" I asked. Double checking.

"Yes, love." She said doing a poor imitation of my voice. I laughed. Bella got dressed in my bathroom, and shoved her clothes in her drawstring bag. She looked to radiant. I liked it. Then it hit noon and it was time to go. When we got there Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmet, Jasper, and Rosalie were already there. We got out holding hands, and I saw something on Bella's wrist. It was a charm braclet with a wolf on it. It smelled of Jacob. "Jacob gave it to me. It was a graduation present." I nodded, and then the wolves appeared, and it had to translate the conversation we got threw Emmet, Rosalie, and now it was me against Carlisle. It was fun I had to admit, but Carlisle bet me. I laughed when he got me on the ground. After that I noticed Jacob walk over to Bella. He wanted to talk to her threw his wolf body.

"It's going to be way worse than this right. Some of you are gonna get hurt. Some of you could get killed because of me. Your _Friend." _She was very intent on emphasizing the word friend. I heard Jacob's thoughts.

_Oh come on Bella. We will be fine. We were built to fight, and kill vampires. Why does she have to care? _I wondered the same thing. She was his best friend, but I mean she was always afraid of losing her friend, but I mean I would to. I saw Jacob lean his head down, and Bella stratched his head, and patted it. I walked over, and Jacob pranced away into the forest. I walked over to Bella and swooped her into my arms. She was flabbergausted. She exclaimed in fright, and humor. Everyone laughed at us. We walked towards the hummer and drove to Bella's house. I could hear Alice's thoughts at Bella's.

"Where did you go?" She asked, and I forced my mind to let her know. I layed with Bella on her bed, and she was way to warm. I touched my palm to her forhead slightly, and I flashed downstairs, and grabbed an electric thermometer, and handed it to her.

"What?" Bella asked.

"You feel a bit to warm Bella. Just check your temperature." I told her. She popped the thermometer in her mouth and after three minutes it beeped. She removed it from her mouth and she read it. "Well..." I prompted.

"101.3" She said. I sat next to her and cuddled to cool her off a bit. We stayed there for about two days. Charlie knew I was there, but knew nothing was going on, so I was free to stay. Bella got better and she was resting at the moment, and I noticed Bella struggling in her sleep again. Then she flinched like she had been tasered. She layed there breathing deeply for a moment.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The newborn army... they're all her puppets." She wasn't amking any sense. She looked like she was explaining. "Victoria." Why was she thinking about this now?

"Alice would've seen if she wanted to make an army bella." She shook her head.

"Unless she is hiding behind them, and she is letting someone else decide." She was making sense now. I began to see this now. I was fighting the urge to take off with Bella immediately. I got my stuff, and wanted Bella to come with me. **(I used this part from one of my other stories "The Continued Story of Twilight chapter 4) **Bella's phone began to ring and She picked it up. "Hello?" She asked breathlessly. I could hear the conversation threw the phone.

_Hello Bella!_

_"_Who is this?" She asked.

_It's Julie. Don't you remember?_

_"_Oh! Hi. I am sorry. I have been really busy. How are you? It's been a while." Bella said smiling.

_I am great. I just wanted to call, and check up on you. I mean you haven't called at all since you moved._

_"_I know. I am sorry. I have just been going threw somethings. I am fine. Oh and remember how I told you I might get a boyfriend. I have one. We started dating a couple months after I moved here. Here he wants to talk?" I didn't really. I shook my head. She whispered, "Come on please. Just for a moment." She ran downstairs as I talked to her friend Julie.

"Hello." I chimed.

_Oh Hi. So... may I ask your name if that's ok? _She was being really kind, and nice over the phone.

"I am Edward."

_Well nice to sort - of meet you, maybe we can get Bella to come down here, and you come with. _

"I think Bella would like that."

_Eeee. I can't wait. _I chuckled and Bella came back into the room, and I handed it to her.

"Hey. Thanks for calling. Wait is that Chris in the backround?" Bella asked.

_Yeah. He is all jittery. He wants to talk to you._

_"_Alright then."

"_Hello Bella."_

"Hi Chris whats up? How are you?"

"_I am great. So how it forks? Did you get a boyfriend yet?"_

_"_Forks is great. It does get cold here, but it is nice. And yes I have a boyfriend. His name is Edward. Here I will put him on speaker he is at my house with me."

"Hello Chris." I said.

_"Hello Edward. I am so glad you have finally gotten your boyfriend that you've wanted. You should E-mail a picture of you two together to us."_

"Oh I have thousands of pictures. Who knows maybe we can come down." Bella looked at me and I nodded my head.

"After the fight, and before we decide the date." I whispered.

"Thank you for calling guys. I will call you when we are about to head down there ok. I gotta go."

"_Ok. Bye Bella_." Julie and Chris said together.

"Bye." Then Bella hung up. She wrapped her arms around me, and jumped up. I sat her down on her small dresser, and we kissed over and over. Bella ran her fingers threw my hair like my hair was silk. I moved my arms to behind her back, and kissed her more. Her body was so warm compared to mine. I liked the feeling. Then slowly I kissed her down her jawline, and placed my ear over her beating heart. I let her go, and began walking downstairs. Bella's heart stopped, and I ran back up.

"Bella are you alright?"

"Why did you pull away?" She asked.

"I need to consult with Carlisle and the others." We were heading downstairs and I was trying to tell Bella to stay away.

"I am not going to sit back while your out taking all of the risks for me." She fought.

"If it is Victoria involved I need to keep you as far away from the fight as possible."

"But Jasper said I could be of help." Dammit Jasper.

"We won't need your help. With the wolves in this it's an easy win. The rest of us aren't going to have enough to do." Bella scoffed.

"Ok. Either it's so dangerous that I have to hide, or it's going to be so easy that you're going to be sidelined. Which is it?" She asked.

"It's dangerous for you, but easy for us." I saw Bella thinking.

"I think it's dangerous for us to be apart. How many times do we have to prove that? I'll be worried. You'll be worried, and we will both be more vulnerable." I agreed with her on the vulnerablitly.

"Ok you're right."

"So I am coming with you."

"No. We will both stay away together." I told her.

"I can't make me chose between me and your family." She said appoligetically.

"The only way I can protect you is to be with you. So we will stay together." I said with a faint smile. "Come on." I gently pulled on her arm.

"What?" She asked.

"We need to talk to the family." I tossed her onto my back, and we ran to my house. Bella kept her head laid on my shoulder blade to keep the wind out of her face. We got into the door, and we were laughing because Bella sneezed on the way here, and it sounded funny. I heard Carlisle coming down the steps.

"What is so funny?" He asked.

"I sneezed. It sounded funny." Bella laughed. I heard Alice's laughing upstairs.

"Hey guys there is something I need to talk to you all about." Everyone came downstairs and we got in the gathering area, and we all sat down.

"What is it?" Esme asked.

"Well Bella has come to a very possible reason for this newborn army to come here. She has thought of Victoria, but here is why. The story Jasper told her made her deduce this. Just like he was her puppet the newborn army is her puppet. She is hiding behind them and letting someone else decide." Carlisle winced.

"That sounds very possible, so then..." I cut Carlisle off.

"I think the very best way to keep Bella safe is to be with her. So that means I would stay somewhere with Bella, and protect her while you fought."

"I agree." Jasper said. I nodded.

"WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAVE TO BE ABOUT BELLA?!" Rosalie yelled.

"Why do you ask question to which you already know the answer?" I asked.

"Well. I mean seriously. Is she more important than your family?!" She yelled.

"ROSE!" Carlisle rebuked.

"She is my family Rosalie. She is. You are to. I have two families. Even if she may only be my girlfriend. She is equally important."

"I know. I am sorry. I don't know why I am freaking out. I am so sorry." She apoligized.

"It is alright. You just need to understand that Bella is one of my top priorities." Rosalie nodded her head.

"Alright here is the game plan. Edward you and Bella should go on camp site, and we will fight in the meadow on the far west." Jasper planed.

"Good plan." I agreed. Bella stayed the night again. I liked this feeling of living together. She was really a joy to have here. To everyone besides Rosalie anyways. Bella kissed me, and left. I stood outside when it came around to eleven, and I went into her room to wait for her. I could hear Bella and Charlie having a conversation in the kitchen.

"Hey." Bella said.

"Hey.. you want a sandwich?" He asked.

"No thanks. I am alright."

"Now the sister I like." Charlie said. Laugh.

"Yeah... Alice. She's great. Hey dad I was wondering... er. Why didn't you get remarried after mom?"

"I don't know., I guess I just haven't met the right gal... Why?"

"I don't know. I just thought that maybe you just gave up on the whole insitution of it, Of marraige. But do you think there is any value in it?" She asked. I could see where this was going. Not really, but now yet anyways.

"Yeah. Yeah marraige has value. When your older, much older. Like your mother. It seems to work good for her the second time around. Later in life." He was hesitating.

"Yeah. I guess."

"You definetely don't want to have to get married because you weren't careful." OH NO! HA HA. I could see where this was going now, and I could hear someones heart skip a step.

"What?"

"You know what I am talking about. There are certain things you need to think about... if your going to be physically intimate."

"Please.. Please! Do not have "The Talk." I was laughing upstairs.

"I am just as embarrassed as you are."

"I doubt that. And don't bother cause beat you to it like ten years ago."

"Well. You didn't have a boyfriend ten years ago."

"I am sure things work the same way dad." Bella said calmly.

"Alright. So you guys are taking precautions, and..."

"Dad. Just please don't worry about that, Edward is Old School." I laughed.

"Old School?, What that like a code for something."

"OH MY GOD! DAD! I. am. a. virgin." I laughed even harder.

"uh... Alright. Glad we covered that."

"Me to." Bella said coming up the stairs. I jumped out of the window, and ran for home. I still had somethings set up for her to stay in my room. I got the bed set up, and my room tiddied up. Then I heard her truck.

"Alright, We're leaving Edward. Call if you need anything."

"Alright. Thanks." I called down to them, then I heard them speeding away. I zoomed downstairs, and I opened the door. "What are you doing outside? What's wrong?" I was worried.

"Nothing." She said joyously. I bent down and quickly pulled her up into my arms.

"Welcome home." I told her.

"That sounds nice." I put her down, and we started walking up to my bed room. Her eyes widened. "There's a bed?" She said questioningly.

"I thought you might need one to sleep in."

"I think an air mattress, or you would have suffice." She chuckled when she was talking about using me as a bed. I wouldn't mind that actually. We would have a blanket between us though. Smile.

"Is this to much?" I asked.

"No... This is perfect." I was relieved. "I want to ask you something."

"Anything."

"Ok, so marraige is the condition for you to change me yourself, right?"

"Yes." I had no clue where this was possibly going. I went and sat down next to her, and she moved herself on the bed to sit right next to me.

"Ok. I want to negotiate my own condition."

"Anything you want it's yours."

"You promise?" Bella asked me.

"Yeah." She looked relieved.

"Alright." She moved her face closer to me and wrapped her arms around me. Her head moved closer to mine. And her warm lips touched my ice cold lips. I could feel a passion coming from her I had never noticed. She was kissing me with a force I didn't understand.

"Hey." She ignored me, and kept kissing me. She rubbed one of her hands on my shoulder. That felt great. Then her other hand went down to my shirt and started to unbutton my shirt. I stopped immediately. I used my left hand and gently pushed her away. "Bella. No." I refused.

"But you said that you wanted me to have every human experience." She reminded me.

"Not the ones that will risk killing you."

"You won't. And everyone says that once I am changed all I am going to want is to slaughter the whole town."

"Bella. That part doesn't last forever."

"I want you., While I am still me. While I still want you this way."

"But Bella it's to dangerous."

"Try, just try. I will go to some ridicuously expensive college and let you buy me a car. I. will. marry. you. Just try." She won. I leaned in, and placed my hand on the side of her face. She got intense. I never expected this from her. Kiss. Push against my chest. Kiss. Push against my chest. I really liked this side of Bella, but not the whole sex thing. I pulled her into my arms, and I moved us to the pillows. I slowly, but carefully moved my leg so it was between her legs, but not past her lower limb, which is right above the knee. I moved my right hand to her back, and was rubbing the small of it. She got threw the buttons on my shirt. That was hard for me to let happen. But. Then she started to unbutton her shirt. I decided that it wasn't going to happen tonight.

"Stop trying to take your clothes off Bella."

"Do you want to do that part?" She asked sensually. No. No I didn't. Not yet.

"Not tonight, love." She stoped. She looked like she felt she was humiliated, and rejected. She wasn't rejected, just postponed.

"You mean you don't?" I looked at her as I buttoned my shirt back up. "- That's fine." I felt bad.

"No, Believe me I want to... I just want to be married to you first."

"You really make me feel like I am sorta villian like trying to steal your virtue or something." Bella continued.

"It's not my virtue I am concerned about."

"Are you kidding?"

"It's just one rule I wanna leave unbroken. It may be to late for my soul but I will protect yours. I know it's not a modern notion." I told her. I knew she believed I had a soul, but truthfully I didn't.

"It's not modern it's ancient."

"Well I am from a different era. Things were a lot less complicated." I said. "And if I would've met you back then I would've courted you. Taken chaperoned strolls, and iced tea on the porch. I may of stolen a kiss or two. Then only after asking your father's permission I would've gotten down on one knee and would've presented you with a ring." Then I opened the box, and placed it in her open hand. Her heart was beating really fast. "This was Elizabeth Mason's, my mother's. Isabella Swan I promise to love for every moment of forever, would you do me the extrodinary honor of marrying me?" She looked like she was blown away.

"Yes." I smiled widely, and swooped her off of the bed. We were engaged. Finally. I was overjoyed. The next day we had to go camping. I loved the thought of being alone with Bella. We went to the field, and Bella was putting her blood on somethings. I didn't like it.

"Bella. You are going over board."

"Well if this is all I can contribute. I want to be through."

"The newborns will be frantic. You're not wearing you ring?"

"I didn't want to lose it here." I knew she was worried about Jacob seeing it.

"Or risk Jacob seeing it." She looked defeated.

"I think we should wait to tell him. Atleast til after the fight."

"If your having second thoughts..."

"I am not. I just want him to have a clear head." Jacob came around the corner.

"Whose head is unclear?"

"Nobodies I hope."

"Alice says there is a storm coming."

"Yeah I can feel it." Jacob agreed with me for once. "We should get going."

"I will see you in a couple of hours." I kissed her forehead, and ran up the hill. The last thing I heard was,

"Something up?" Jacob asked.

"A bunch of vampires trying to kill me." She prompted.

"Same old, same old." At least they were getting along. I was at the camp site, and I set everything up. It took four hours, and they were finally here. I took Bella immediately.

"Thank you Jacob."

"Mmm hmm."

"Jake you should head back before the storm hits."

"No I should stay."

"You're not going to fight?"

"Seth will spell me in the morning. Your going to need my connection with the pack to know what's going on."

"Come on Bella lets get you inside." I told her. We got in the tent, and we just had fun conversations. About anything really. Graduation mostly. But then the storm came. Bella laid down, and she was freezing. Jacob came in.

"I can't sleep with all of that teeth chattering going on." I heard his thoughts. _Oh No. I Should help. I could lay down with her and warm her. _

"Forget it." I hissed.

"She may need her toes someday. And lets face it I am hotter than you." Jacob started to walk towards Bella, but my hand stopped him. "Get your hand off of me!" He growled.

"Keep your hands off of her." I growled back.

"Don't f-f-fight." She begged.

"If she gets sick it's all on you." I didn't want that. I nodded my head. I didn't like watching him get under the blanket with her. I could just see the thoughts. I didn't like them. "Don't worry Bella you'll warm up soon. It would be faster if you took your clothes off." Ok I was pissed. If he was trying to get me angry it was working. Bella punched him in the ribs. "Ouch Bella." He sounded like she had actually hurt him.

"G-g-g-g-g-good, Now don't do that again!" She demanded.

"Ok, Sorry. It _is _survival 101 you know." I was getting very upset, so I just breathed in and out slowly, and sat there. It wasn't helping. Bella was asleep, and she looked so peaceful, but Jacob's thoughts were repulsive. _I really wonder what it would be like if Bella, and I kissed for real. I wonder what other things would be like. I like the thought of Bella and I. I like this right now. Me laying next to her. I wonder..._

"Could you at least attempt to control your thought's!" Jacob chuckled.

"I do get under your ice cold skin don't I. What are you doubting her feelings for you?" Jacob was focusing. He was trying to get an answer out of me. I figured I might as well talk to him. I got threw being mad at her. Then we chose a new conversation. Well I didn't Jacob did. "What if she were to chose me?"

"She won't."

"If she did. Would you try to kill me?" He asked. Laugh. It was an intriging idea. Ha.

"Jacob. That is an intriging idea." I chuckled. "But no I couldn't hurt her like that."

"So you would turn her into a life sucking demon like you." He accused.

"I don't want that. I never wanted that."

"So stop her."

"I tried. I left."

"But you gave up to quickly. If you would of stayed away another six months. I couldn've made her happy." I knew it was true, but we were meant to be. Now I was kind of glad Bella didn't wear the ring.

"I can't tell if your right, but you can give her a human life, a normal life that is all I want for her. I know you can protect her."

"You know Edward. She could of possbily married a normal guy some day. Had children, and all of that other stuff that humans can do."

"I know Jacob, but I am not going to force her into anything again. And the last time I tried. It almost killed us both."

"Yeah. That I remember."

"You know Jacob, if we weren't natural enemies, and you weren't trying to steal my reason for existing.. I might actually like you." Jacob smirked.

"Well if you weren't planning on sucking the life out of the girl I love then maybe... No... not even then." I laughed quietly. "But she could still change her mind you know." I knew this was not possible.

"Well. Then I would let her go." I said in a sad voice. The rest of the night went on, and it was better than what I was seeing in his head. I wonder if I should tell Jacob? Does he deserve to know? I wonder?


	6. Chapter 6

**Twilight Eclipse... Edward's POV Part 6:**

_**I do not own Twilight. I did use some of the dialogue from the movie, and book in this story. All rights go to Stephenie Meyer and Summit Entertainment. I just made this due to the fact that all of the movies are Bella's Point of View. So I hope you enjoy. I did add some ideas into this story like changing the vacation weekend to a week, and other parts. Let me know what you think.**_

(Morning)

The next morning I did a quick patrol run, and found nothing and when I got back I saw Bella standing there. She was talking to Seth. "Where's Jacob? Did he..?"

"No he is checking out the woods before he goes."

"I am really sorry about last night. That couldn't of been easy on you." She said apoligizing. I smiled at her, and lifted her hand to my face. I kissed it, and then she took my hand in hers, and placed it on her cheek. I could hear Jacob walking closer to us. I think he deserved to know finally.

"It definetely won't make my list of top ten favorite evenings." She gave a me questionable look.

"You have a list?" She asked.

"All ten of them that I have spent with you. Last night was definetely not one of them. But number one was when you said you would marry me Mrs. Cullen." I could hear Jacob stop dead in his tracks. _WHAT DID HE JUST SAY! Please tell me it is not true!_

"This is the 21st century I at least want to hyphenate my name." Jacob's thoughts ran clear in my ears. _I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! _

"You're marrying him!" Jacob snarled.

"Jake- I." She shot an angry look at me. "You knew he was listening didn't you?!" She asked furiously.

"Yes. He deserves to know." She was furious with me. Jake was stomping away. Bella looked sad for hurting him.

"Jake stop-" I grabbed her wrist lightly. She turned on me. "Don't!" She yelled. I was hurt. I had hurt her. How could I? I should damn myself. No. Bella will be alright after she explains. I got threw all of Bella's apoligizes in Jacob's head, but then I felt upset. He was kissing her. But Bella asked him to. I began searching in his mind. I realized she asked him to, so he wouldn't go out and kill himself. I could respect that. Even if it hurt. Then I heard someone walking back. Their feet were crunching on the snow. I looked up and saw Bella. She looked like she felt so guilty. She walked right past me, and plopped her face into the blanket. I flashed into the tent. Her face was buried in the blankets. I didn't know what to do.

"Bella, Love?" I asked.

"Please! Don't do that." She whined.

"Do what?" I was really confused.

"Make everything seem ok. It is not. I am a horrible person." I tensed up. Then after I calmed down I touched her back with my hand.

"Bella you. are. not. a. bad. person." I snarled.

"Edward. I mean it. I betrayed you." She whined on.

"You didn't betray me. You did what you thought was right. I am the horrible person Bella. I am the one who left you alone here. Scared, and he stitched you up. I left these wounds here. I know you love him." I told her. She sat up whiped her eyes and looked at me. She was trying to smile.

"Not in that way. I love him as a best friend. That is why I kissed him, so he wouldn't go and kill himself. I love you way more."

"I know. And that is what I respect. Is your willingness to love someone in that way for a short amount of time, so they don't do something reckless. I love you Bella, and nothing will change that." I pulled her to me, and kissed her twice then I let her go, and we got outside of the tent. It got a little colder. I could sense Jacob in the field. I was giving Bella status reports on Jacob in the field. Then, and only then could I hear someone's horrible, but familiar thoughts. I cringed at the thoughts I was hearing. "Bella! She is close I can hear her thoughts. She caught my scent, but she knew I wasn't there. She knew you would be with me." I felt Bella shake under my touch.

"She found us." Then I noticed another scent.

"She isn't alone." I noticed it was Riley. He was part of this. I tried to persuade him, but he wouldn't listen, but then once I read her mind to him he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Riley I can let you survive, and join us. But you must be able to see that Victoria is lying to you, and go against her." I told him. He seem to understand. I could in his head that he was having a hard time choosing.

"I don't know who to believe." He said honestly. "Victoria told me that you just played mind tricks."

"No he doesn't. He repeats 100% of everything that is in the persons mind. He could even repeat what you are thinking right now." Bella snapped. I wished she hadn't. Riley looked at me expectantly.

"Well." He prompted.

"You are thinking... "Victoria gave me a mission. She wants me to kill that human. But how can I? How can I? Edward really can. O.K. I believe you now!" I chuckled once, and then I saw Victoria.

"You are wrong. Victoria does love me. You're dead." He began to charge me, and then out of no where Seth jumped out and smashed riley's hand into dust. "OW!" I didn't feel bad for him one bit. I gave him a chance, but he didn't listen. I mean. I did feel bad that we was going to die and never got a chance to say good-bye to his parents. I really did feel bad. I had to fight Victoria, and I did have to admit it was difficult, and then unfortunetally. I thought for a split moment I was going to die. Victoria, and Riley both had ahold of me, and were grasping my head to kill me, then I became frightened when Bella did the unexpected. She had found an extra sharp edged rock, and had sliced her arm open. I could smell the sweet essence from her blood. She looked at Victoria, and Riley sternly.

"YOU ARE AFTER ME REMEMBER! I AM WHO YOU WANT NOT MY FIANCEE!" Riley, and Victoria loosened their grips, and I smashed them against some of the boulders. Seth came back, and took care of Riley. He was screaming for her help.

"Victoria!" She ignored him. I could read his mind now. After his arms and legs were torn off he thought, _Oh no. Edward Cullen was right! Please! _There was nothing I could do now. Victoria turned on Bella, and was sprinting to attack her. I was terrified. I flew over, and attacked Victoria with all of my strength. I threw her, and I put my teeth to her neck. She died immediately. After I calmed down, and came back remembering who I was, and where I was I smelled my singers blood on the cold, pure, atlantic white snow. I stood up, and Bella flinched.

"Bella I am alright. Don't worry." I walked over and ripped a piece of cloth from her shirt, and wrapped it around her arm. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" She asked.

"Why would you sacrafice your life for mine?" She smiled at me.

"Because you would do the same for me." She said calmly.

"Right you are." I agreed. I smiled and then I saw something. Oh no! Jacob got hurt. I didn't tell her.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"Someone's hurt."

"Who!" She asked.

"Leah tried to attack a newborn, and someone got hurt afterwards trying to save her."

"Jacob!" I nodded.

"Don't worry. Carlisle has had Sam, and the pack to carry him to Billy's" I threw Bella onto my back, and we ran into the field. I saw Carlisle, Alice, Esme, Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie in the field. We ran right next to them. I tried to carefully set Bella on her feet. When I set her down I was beginning to walk towards Carlisle when Alice yelled.

"EDWARD!" She yelled pointing behind me. Bella was collapsing. I ran at full speed back to her, and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Bella!?" I asked gently shaking her. I heard everyone around me gasp. I carefully set Bella down on the grass. I stayed by her, and didn't move. "Bella!?"

"Oh! I hope she is alright." Esme sobbed. Carlisle walked next to me.

"Her heart beat sounds regular, her airways are clear. I wonder what it could be?" I was completely worried. After fifteen minutes I was going balistic.

"Alice how much longer?" I asked sternly.

"I am thinking about another minute or two. I wouldn't be surprised if she can hear us right now. I got to her side, and sat there. I didn't move. I saw Esme walking over to Bella's other side.

"Sweetheart. Can you hear us? We love you very much Bella." Esme and everyone gathered, and Bella slowly opened her eyes. My head flashed over to look at her. "Bella?"

"Edward?" She asked quietly. She pressed her hand up to her head. "What happened?" She asked. I immediatelly pulled her into my arms, and kissed her forehead. Esme awed us. I held her close, and pulled her into my arms. I was carrying her. And Jane came into sight. She was talking about how they weren't hardly late for something, and then found the girl that Carlisle, and Esme offered Asylum to. Unfortunetally Jane wasn't in a caring mood today, and she ordered Felix to get rid of the girl. Then after the Vloturi members left I carried Bella to my house and laid her down in my bed. I had Bella rest and then later that night she went to go see if Jacob was ok. She was gone for about an hour. Tops. Afterwards she didn't come back to my house she went to her house to see Charlie. I waited in her room. She sat in the kitchen with Charlie while she ate spaghetti with him. I didn't like the smell of human food.

"Hey Charlie. I am going down to Pheonix to visit some friends I haven't seen in a while." I heard Charlie, _mmhhmmmm_ after Bella said that. "So it that alright. I will be there for like four days."

"Yeah. Go. When are you leaving?" Charlie asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"Is Edward coming with you?"

"Yes he is. Look dad I know you don't like him, but I mean you need to get over it. I mean I know what happened to me wasn't cool, but he is trying really, really hard to fix it." She snapped at him.

"Ok. I am sorry Bells. I know. I will try to be nicer from now on. I promise." I heard his thoughts so I knew he was telling the truth.

"Ok. Dad. I love you. I need to get a good nights rest, so I am wide awake for the trip."

"Are you and Edward driving?" He asked.

"Yeah. We are going to take turns. Well good night dad." I heard her say. Bella kissed Charlie on the cheek, and was heading up stairs. I hid in her closet, and then she came inside. When she bent over her bed railing I flew over to her and wrapped my arms around her. She was so warm. I liked the feeling.

"Are you ready for a great nights sleep?" I asked. She nodded, and we layed down in her bed. I sat there and just watched her sleep. I liked watching her sleep. It was and always will be fasinating to me. The next hour was peaceful, and I looked over to the right. I saw a book on Bella's nightstand. I saw a book on the table. It was a book that had a collection of poems from Robert Frost. All in truth he was an amazing poet. I grew up with his poems as a child. My favorite was _Fire and Ice. _When Bella was reading that out loud in the field to me a while ago. I could remember when that poem was created. I could remember that poem word by word.

_Some say the world will end in fire, Some saw in ice, From what I've tasted of desire, I hold with those who favor fire, But if I had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate, To say that for destruction ice, Is also great, And would Suffice._

It was reaching morning. It was around 5:30 A.M. Charlie was awake, and I woke Bella. I woke her by kissing her twice. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Good morning." She said.

"Morning, love. Are you ready for the trip?" I asked.

"Yeah. Just let me shower, eat, and pack." She said.

"No problem. I will try and get Charlie in a happy mood." I chuckled at the thought. So did Bella.

"Now that's funny." It took Bella almost half an hour to get done in the shower, and twenty minutes to get the everything else done. During that time Charlie's eyes widened when he saw me coming down the stairs. He breathed out sharply.

"How are you Charlie?" I asked.

"I am fine. Are you and, Bella leaving soon?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah. After she is done in the shower, and after she eats, and packs." I told him. Charlie calmed down a bit.

"Ok. So are you kids heading straight down there?"

"Yes sir. We are going to take turns driving." Charlie nodded. I heard Bella coming down the stairs, and I picked her up in my arms. "Hello love." I told her. I kissed her out of Charlie's sight. So he wouldn't freak out. I grabbed her bag, and my bag and put them in my Volvo. I walked back in and saw Bella hug Charlie. I came in, and I stood there giving Charlie a look wondering if I could shake his hand. Charlie's hand outreached towards me. I took it gently and did one quick humanly firm shake. He shivered at my touch. I took Bella's hand in my hand, and we walked towards my car. Bella and I got in and Charlie waved good-bye. We pulled out of the driveway, and headed towards my house to say bye. I placed Bella on my back, and we walked in. Everyone was standing in the living room. Everyone was excited.

"Finally we are free of one of the two worries for Bella. Now all we have to worry about is the Volturi. Which they won't be a problem once she is one of us." Alice looked over at me. "Oh hi Edward. Hi Bella."

"Hello." I said. "Bella and I are about to head out to Pheonix."

"Why are you going there?" Alice asked.

"To visit a couple of my old friends. I will take some pictures." Bella said smiling. Alice smiled back. Everyone hugged us, and Esme made us a traveling package. It had healthy snacks, and a couple of human drinks. "Thanks Esme." Bella said.

"Your welcome sweetheart. Have a great trip."

"Alright we will." I told Esme, We got out of the house and began driving. We were driving to the airport, and then taking an airplane there, and back. I liked having these trips alone with Bella. They were nice. To be alone, and have this time to ourselves on a private jet. To say, or do anything we want. Nothing overly romantic, such as going overboard, Appropriate for that was kisses, and hugs. Laugh. We pulled up to the airport, and we got our stuff. We boarded the jet twenty minutes later. We landed about three hours later. I looked out of one of the windows and I saw two people one girl and one boy holding up a sign that said, _WELCOME BACK BELLA! _These friends must of really missed her. When we got off her friends ran right to Bella and pulled her into intense hugs.

"BELLA!" They cheered.

"Hi guys! Oh. Guys this is my boyfriend Edward." Bella introduced me and I did a mock bow.

"W- Wow! Bella he sure is a hottie." Julie, and Chris said.

"I don't think so." Bella said playfully guarding me.

"Oh Don't worry we were just playing. Why don't you guys come down to the beach for the rain." I chuckled at what I remembered in Jacksonville where Bella's mom lived.

"Sounds like fun. Hey Edward and I will get set up at our hotel, and we will meet you at the beach."

"Ok See you in a few." After we got to the hotel I looked at Bella with curiousity.

"Bella it is sunny out. I can't go."

"Yeah you can. It is going to rain soon. Can't you feel it?" She asked me. I breathed in and I could feel it.

"Ok. So when is it supposed to rain?" I asked. She walked to the window and looked at out.

"About a half hour." She estimated.

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"Look at the cloud you can estimate when by how far away the cloud is, and how fast it is moving." She said. I smiled. The time with Bella's friends was fun. We showed them pictures, we went to the beach, we or should I say Bella eat out with them while I let her sit in my lap. After four days we were about to leave, and Bella's friends started crying. Bella started to cry to.

"Bye Bella." Her friends sobbed.

"Bye guys. I will miss you so much." Bella said.

"It was so nice to meet you both." I said shaking their hands. We boarded the plane and we headed back. Bella was feeling bad.

"Edward. I love you." I kissed her.

"I love you to." Bella fell asleep on the plane and we landed after a rough six hours. I looked out of the window and saw Esme, Carlisle, and Alice outside in the pick-up area. I smiled, and after we landed Esme was already at the door of the plane. I hugged Esme, and Carlisle.

"Where is Bella?" Alice asked.

"She is sleeping."

"I'll get her." Esme said. Esme was gone and back with Bella in her arms. Esme carefully placed Bella in my arms, and we got in the car. It was quiet the whole ride. Then we got home, and I ran Bella upstairs into my room, and laid her down on my bed. I took her sandals off for her. She was so beautiful. I kissed the top of her head and went downstairs. The next day Alice was upstairs with Bella. I heard them talking.

"Alice what are you doing?" Alice wrote it down on a piece of paper. I could see it threw her mind. The note said, "_Wedding invitations."_ One of the invitations was for Jacob. I wondered how he would take that. Bella smiled, and after ten minutes they came back down. Bella and I decided we should tell everyone about her agreeing to marry me. Bella and I called a family meeting, and we all gathered in the living room.

"Everyone Bella and I have some great news." I said in a glorious tone. Everyone looked confused.

"I know that Carlisle will see this as a shock, but I mean this is an amazing moment."

"Spill it." Rosalie said. That made me a little mad, but I reminded myself to be careful with my temper.

"Well. I decided that I should do this. I... I asked Bella to marry me." Carlisle's eyes widened. "And she said yes." Esme was excited.

"YAY! Another addition as a married couple!" Alice chimed. Rosalie was actually excited.

"Congratulations." Rosalie said smiling. I was shocked but I took it. Then Bella and I left to go to out meadow. It was so relaxing and bright.

"Edward." Bella called. I felt bad. I zoned out.

"Yes, love?"

"August 13th."

"What?"

"The wedding. It should be August 13th."

"August 13th?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's a month before my birthday. I don't need to be another year old than you." I was confused.

"So you are going to allow Alice to do everything? Even the guest list? I mean.. who knows who she will invite."

"Does it matter?" She asked. "Alice said she could get the wedding together by then."

"I am sure she can. There is no rush."

"I have choosen my life Edward. I want to start living it." I was even more confused now.

"I just don't understand why you are doing this." I admitted.

"What...? The wedding?" Definetally not that.

"No. Your trying to make everyone else happy, but your already giving away to much." It took her a moment to realize what was going on.

"You're wrong. This wasn't a choice between you and Jacob... It was a choice between who I should be and who I am. I have always felt out of step... like literally stumbling threw my life. I have never felt... normal. Because I am not normal. I don't want to be." She was explaining everything to me. "I have had to face death, and loss, and pain. In your world, but I have never felt stronger... more real... more myself. Because it's my world to. It's were I belong. I belong with you." She had amazing strength. Physical, and Mental strength. I believed her will now. "I have made a mess trying to figure all of this out, but I want to do it right. And I want to tie myself to you in everyway humanly possible." I chuckled.

"Starting with a wedding?" I asked.

"No. Actually we have to do something a little more difficult first. Maybe even dangerous." I was scared until she told me this. "We have to tell Charlie." I laughed. That was definetally something to consider. I began laughing even harder.

"It's highly dangerous." I agreed sarcastically.

"Well. It's a good thing you are bullet proof. I am going to need that ring." Bella told me. I stood up slowly, and pulled the shiny ring out of my pocket. The feeling of putting this on her finger made me feel, and realize that this beautiful human was mine. Mine forever.

**I would like to take the time to thank you for reading this story. It means a lot to me. Let me know what you think of the add ins, and extras. Again I do not own Twilight what so ever. :)**


End file.
